The Whore's son
by Veelez
Summary: Heero Yuy ignore dans quels mystères il est né, dans quelle vie emplie d’amour possessif et de rancune injustifié il grandit et surtout pourquoi on s'obstine à l'appeler ‘Le fils de pute’ alors que sa mère est, de tout évidence, la plus belle de toutes…
1. Chapter 1

**The Whore's son**

**Disclamer:** Le Whore's son, eh ben il est pas à moi! Premièrement parce que I'm not a Whore, et ensuite parce que la vie ne m'a pas donné le talent de dessiner d'aussi beaux bishos 'pleure de désespoir' Alors bon… il n'y a que les personnages sans rapport avec Gundam Wing qui m'appartiennent. Le titre est encore une fois inspiré d'un film, The Whore's son, que je n'ai pas encore vu malheureusement, mais dont l'histoire m'a fortement intéressée. Aussi, je ne connais rien de Brooklyn donc toute description de lieux est inventée de toute pièce.

**Couples: **Heero+OC, Heero/Duo, Trowa/Catherine, Quatre/Trowa, Wufei/Treize, Treize/OC

**Genre:** Euh Drame et Romance, je suppose!

----------------------------------------------------------------

Domenico avait 13 ans lorsqu'elle cru avoir trouvé le grand amour. Dès lors, le monde n'était plus que bonheur et beauté. Une beauté désespéré, malheureusement, puisque cet amour n'était grand que d'un côté. Domenico avait 14 ans lorsqu'elle tomba enceinte et se vit perdre celui qu'elle avait tant aimé. C'est aussi à cet âge que son dégoût des hommes commença à se faire ressentir, que son cœur meurtri se durcissait à toute forme d'affection. Domenico avait environ 15 ans lorsqu'elle tomba de nouveau amoureuse, cette fois-ci d'un amour nouveau, totalement maternelle et constitué de tendresse plutôt que de passion. Au moment où on lui déposa une petite chose bouffie aux jolis yeux cobalt dans les bras, elle sut que ce qu'Odin lui avait faussement promis, Heero le lui apporterait sans même s'en rendre compte… Heero Yuy, tant qu'à lui, ignorait encore dans quels mystères il était né, dans quelle vie emplie d'amour possessif et de rancune injustifié il allait grandir et surtout pourquoi, dans les années à venir, on allait pas tarder à l'appelé 'Le fils de pute' alors que sa mère était la plus belle de toutes…

---------------

Brooklyn, 15 ans plus tard 

-Amore… dites-moi, qui est la plus belle de toute?

-C'est vous, signorina, cela ne me fait aucun doute.

Heero leva les yeux de ses céréales pour offrir un micro-sourire à sa mère qui arrangeait ses cheveux devant le miroir accroché au réfrigérateur. Elle le lui rendit en l'espace d'une seconde avant de disparaître dans la pièce d'à côté –sa chambre- et en ressortit vêtue d'une fine robe rouge assez courte et magnifiquement brodée de noir à la place de son pyjama. Il s'agissait là de son 'uniforme', disait-elle, pour son travail d'hôtesse dans un hôtel luxueux. Il fallait qu'elle paraisse bien, qu'elle soit jolie pour ses clients. Et elle y arrivait plutôt bien. Le métis admira la jeune femme, rêveur. Celle-ci ne tarda pas à suivre son regard sur ses courbes.

-Que regardes-tu donc ainsi, Amore? fit-elle d'une voix amusée.

Pris sur le fait, l'adolescent abaissa ses yeux sur son bol de céréales en rougissant.

-Rien, marmonna-t-il, Rien du tout.

Domenico ricana et prit la pose, sexy et provocante, ce qui ne fit qu'empirer la gêne du pauvre garçon.

-Oh voyons Amore! Tu vas avoir 15 ans dans deux jours, tu es presque un homme! Il est normal que tu laisses tes yeux et tes hormones te guider sur ce qui te plaît –Elle sourit- Et tant qu'à avoir une jolie maman, autant en profiter pour la regarder. Aucune honte à avoir.

Heero hocha imperceptiblement la tête, mais il ne releva pas le regard. Le fait est qu'il adorait regarder sa mère, mais pas comme un enfant regarde une mère. Plutôt comme un jeune homme épit un mannequin à demi-nue dans un magazine, c'est à dire avec pudeur. À mesure qu'il se découvrait, il avait de plus en plus de mal à deviner Domenico. Peut-être parce qu'elle était la seule femme dans sa vie. Effectivement, Heero allait dans une école exclusivement pour garçons, il n'avait aucune tante, sœur ou grand-mère et ses voisines étaient des pestes de 8ans et moins. Pourtant, il sentait qu'il n'était pas fait pour passer sa vie dans un milieu d'hommes. Leur présence le rendait mal à l'aise, probablement parce que sa mère les méprisait de tout son être.

-Amore, aimerais-tu aller faire quelques courses pour moi? Je n'ai plus de shampoing ni de déodorant… ah, et il me faudrait aussi une nouvelle prescription pour euh… mes maux de tête, tu sais?

La jeune femme disparut de nouveau dans sa chambre et revint avec un bout de papier qu'elle posa à côté du bol de Heero. Celui-ci prit le papier et l'enfouit dans sa poche. Il hésita et fixa sa mère.

-Et mes cours?

-Oh, tu n'as qu'à aller à la pharmacie après tes cours.

-Elle sera fermée…

-Tu commences en quoi?

-Art plastique…

-Pas important, tu peux louper ce cours sans problème, Amore.

-Mais mama..

-Il faut que j'y aille, sinon mon patron va me passer à savon.

Elle l'embrassa subitement sur le front, le barbouillant de rouge à lèvre, puis s'éclipsa sans qu'il ne puisse répliquer.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Heero s'attira une vingtaine de paires de yeux sur lui lorsqu'il entra dans sa classe d'art, une bonne demi-heure en retard. Les ignorant tous, il se faufila entre les tables et se dénicha une place dans un coin. Il déposa son sac sur la chaise vacante près de la sienne et s'installa tranquillement. Ce n'était pas comme s'il n'avait pas l'habitude de rater ce cours. D'ailleurs, son professeur avait abandonné l'idée de lui enseigner la ponctualité après la moitié d'une année gâchée à essayer. Or… ce n'était pas son professeur qui se trouvait devant lui en ce moment. Une nouvelle paire d'yeux était posée sur lui, qui se voulait sévère et apparemment pas très ravie de le voir arrivé comme ça.

-Monsieur Yuy, je présume? Après quatre cours d'absence, vous daignez nous faire honneur de votre présence. Nous voilà comblés…

Heero cligna des yeux tandis que quelques gloussements atteignaient ses oreilles. Le coup de l'ironie, aussi humiliant pouvait-il être, le laissait de marbre. Cependant, les yeux du professeur, d'un turquoise limpide, le séduit en un éclair. Il savait bien reconnaître la beauté où il la voyait. Il plongea les siens, glacés et sans expression apparente, dans ces yeux et eut un mince sourire qui lui donna un air arrogant.

Les professeurs de Heero demeuraient tous perplexes face à ces expressions sans lucidité. Le garçon était si distrait, si lunatique. Constamment dans son monde. Et il ne parlait pas vraiment. Lorsqu'on lui posait une question, c'était comme si on ne l'eut pas posée… Ce remplaçant ne réagit pas comme les autres. Il rendit son sourire à Heero, indulgent. Le jeune homme baissa les yeux et se saisit de sa planche à dessin, laissant planer son sourire sur ses lèvres. Il prit délicatement un bout de fusain dans ses affaires et en déposa la pointe sur le papier. Aussitôt, ses doigts travaillèrent avec fluidité, passion et innocence. Il ne savait même pas ce qu'il était sensé faire. Il faisait ce qu'il voulait faire. Cela ne lui avait récolté que des C en art, malgré son talent évident. Pour Heero, l'art n'était pas quelque chose que l'on notait, aussi n'en faisait-il pas un cas.

Il termina son travail en quelques minutes seulement et eut un mouvement de recul pour admirer son œuvre. Soudain, une ombre se déversa sur elle et Heero attendit la remontrance et l'appel à tout recommencé. Cela ne vint pas. Il leva lentement la tête. Le remplaçant avait un regard ébahi, une expression de parfait ravissement. Il regarda Heero avec une certaine admiration qui troubla légèrement celui-ci.

-Voilà qui est magnifique, monsieur Yuy. Cela rachète amplement vos absences injustifiées. J'avais entendu parler de votre aversion pour le respect des thèmes mais… un bon artiste n'en fait toujours qu'à sa tête. Cela dit, j'ignorais que vous connaissiez monsieur Maxwell.

Heero ferma et rouvrit les yeux avec une lenteur exagérée. Il les posa ensuite sur le dessin. Il avait choisi de représenter un jeune homme de son âge qu'il avait vu une fois assis sur un trottoir. Il se souvenait de son image trait pour trait, car l'apparence de l'inconnu l'avait frappé. Il ressemblait quasiment à une fille… Mince, élancé et plutôt gracieux, il avait également de grands yeux brillants d'une couleur assez singulière, entre le bleu et le violet, et des lèvres pleines et souriante. Mais le pire, c'était sans aucun doute les cheveux. D'une longueur incroyable, plus longs que ceux de sa mère, ils étaient tressés paresseusement et aplatis sous une casquette noire. Heero avait fait une bonne vingtaine de dessins de cet individu et les avait tous caché sous son lit. Cette fois-ci, il avait choisi de le faire en train de lacer ses bottes, souriant à celui qui regardait le dessin, les cheveux défaits sous sa casquette. L'ombre était bien départagée. L'expression était presque réelle et d'une sympathie frappante…

-Vous, commença Heero, vous le connaissez?

Le professeur acquiesça sans détourner le regard du dessin.

-Pas vous?

Heero hocha négativement la tête. Mais il aurait bien voulu le revoir…

La cloche sonna.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Terminé pour le premier chapitre.


	2. Chapter 2

**Réponse aux reviews :**

**White Damon:** Mechi mechi, oui la relation entre Heero et sa mère est assez bizarre, surtout si on considère qu'elle n'a même pas trente ans et qu'elle s'occupe d'un jeune ado de quinze ans qui commence à avoir des hormones… xD Et oui, ce sera un Heero/Duo, mais ça, c'était un peu prévisible.

**Sailor Sayuri: **Je peux pas résisté à ces yeux là! Même que je m'en veux à mort de faire attendre tout le monde! Mais bien sûr que je continue!

**Iroko:** Et même s'il ne le permettait pas, Duo ne tolèrerait pas d'être mis en second plan, n'est-ce pas? Au plaisir de recevoir une autre review de ta part!

**Tif:** Merci! C'est sûr que je m'arrête pas, même si ça doit prendre dix ans je vais finir ça! Enfin, c'est pas trop encourageant xD

**EyPi:** J'aime foutre Heero avec des traits de caractères étranges! Et, oui, mes professeurs m'appelaient mademoiselle moi xD Sincèrement, je trouve que ça fait austère. Mais en fait, quel prof n'est pas bizarre de nos jours… c'est une tactique pour attirer l'Attention des élèves et gagner de l'autorité.

**Noan:** Hum dans ce cas j'espère que ta curiosité demeurera aiguisée jusqu'à la fin!

**Ephemeris:** À moi aussi, ça me donne l'impression que Duo est un être exceptionnel (d'ailleurs il l'est) et que Heero lui est indissociable.

**Natanaelle:** J'espère me montrer à la hauteur de tes attentes! C'est ce qu'on verra.

**Marnie02:** En effet, en effet, c'est lorsqu'on se croit au paradis entouré de saints qu'on se rend compte qu'au fond, on est beaucoup plus bas que ça, et c'est le phénomène de la chute psychologique (inventé de toute pièce) Et on voit souvent que ce genre d'aversion ou d'adoration se transmet des parents aux enfants pendant un bout de temps… En tous cas, merci pour l'encouragement!

**Angel-Of-Dead:** Bizarre? Hum! C'est mon style qui est bizarre je crois xD mais tant mieux si ça te plaît!

**Ilham:** C'est moi qui me plaît à lire les reviews! Merci d'en avoir laissé une.

**Echizen Di Luffy:** Alors voilà la suite. Merci du review!

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Chapitre 2**

Heero rassembla rapidement ses affaires dans son sac à dos, bien qu'il ne fisse jamais ses devoirs, et verrouilla son casier. Après avoir jeter son sac de toile sur son épaule, il s'engagea d'un pas pressé sur le couloir de droite. Après quelques pas seulement, il se mit presque à courir. Il ne s'arrêta que lorsqu'il fut devant la porte de la toilette privée, celle réservée aux professeurs. Il se pencha alors, saisit une épingle à cheveux dérobée à sa mère de sa poche et crocheta la serrure avec doigté. Il ne s'était jamais demandé quel intérêt on avait eu à vouloir que cette pièce soit verrouillée, quel individu avait eu l'idée de fournir une clef à chaque professeur et pourquoi ceux-ci avaient droit à ce genre d'intimité. En fait, cela l'arrangeait pas mal. Dès que les cours finissaient, il se retrouvait là, debout sur un siège de toilette et caché au reste du monde.

Les gens ont beau passé pour des saints, en vérité, ils n'aiment pas ce qui leur est différent. Ils n'aiment pas les lunatiques. Ils les rendent mal à l'aise ou leur inspirent une répugnance, celle qu'on a vis à vis des choses qu'on ne comprend pas et qu'on ne veut pas comprendre. Le phénomène est réglé par des assistants sociaux, des classes spéciales, des écoles spéciales même, qui ont pour but de séparer ces marginaux des gens normaux. Or, pour un élève comme Heero, qui, excepté pour l'art plastique, n'obtient que des résultats largement au-dessus de la moyenne générale, il apparaît inadmissible d'être installé parmi d'autres anormaux. Ainsi, Heero est demeuré mouton noir dans son école privée, et victime de l'aversion de mains professeurs, mais surtout de ses congénères.

Voilà pourquoi Heero était maintenant accroupi sur un bol de toilette, la tête appuyée sur le mur derrière lui et les yeux fermés. Généralement, il demeurait ainsi une bonne demi-heure, sinon plus. La première fois, alors qu'il était pourchassé, il n'avait attendu qu'une quinzaine de minutes avant de sortir. Grave erreur. Ses prédateurs n'étaient pas partis et l'avaient cherché. Malheureusement pour lui, ils l'avaient trouvé avant qu'il n'ait pu quitter l'enceinte de l'école. Ce jour-là, il était rentré chez lui avec un coquard, la lèvre inférieure en sang et de nombreux bleus. Son sac avait été déchiré et certains de ses manuels n'étaient plus regardables. Mama Domenico avait piqué une crise de nerf et avait voulu le retirer de l'école. Il s'était rebiffé contre l'idée et s'était pris une gifle. Le coup l'avait surpris, mais pas plus que sa mère qui s'était mise à pleurer. Cette nuit-là, elle avait dormi à ses côtés pratiquement soudée à lui, provoquant une sensation de bien être malsaine en son sein. Heero s'était juré de ne plus se faire battre…

BANG!

Heero sursauta et chuta en bas de son siège. Il se rassied rapidement et, le cœur battant, il replia ses jambes contre lui et fixa la porte avec appréhension. Quelqu'un avait littéralement foncé dedans. Puis, son regard s'abaissa sur la paire de souliers rouges qu'il pouvait voir sous la porte. Rouge vif. Heero plissa le nez. L'école abolissait toute forme d'excentricité. Tous les garçons se devaient de porter l'uniforme et ne s'avisaient certainement pas de plier un pant de leur chemise… Et les professeurs encore bien moins, évidemment. Intrigué, Heero s'accroupit et posa sa tête sur le plancher pour mieux voir. Spontanément, l'individu de l'autre côté de la porte eut la même idée et ils se retrouvèrent nez à nez.

Ce fut d'abord une paire d'yeux violets qui l'accueillirent, suivit de très près par un regard perplexe, quoique moqueur, puis d'un sourire nonchalant. Heero reconnut avec une vague joie le 'Mr Maxwell' auquel le professeur avait fait allusion. Il sourit aussi, mais il douta que son sourire ait eut l'air chaleureux. Lorsqu'il se l'offrait dans le miroir, il lui donnait plutôt l'impression de quelque chose de risible. Mais pas un sourire. Peut-être une grimace… Ou un rictus détendu… ou…

-…ourrais sortir? Hey? Hey!

Heero cligna des yeux. L'individu claquait des doigts devant son visage.

-Je suppose que tu étais occupé, mais je crois que c'est urgent…

Comme pour appuyer ses dires, quelques gouttes de liquide rougeâtre vinrent s'écraser au sol. L'individu les suivit des yeux, siffla un merde et essuya les tâches avec sa main, ce qui ne fit qu'étendre les gouttes en une grosse tâche rouge. Heero se releva et ouvrit vivement la porte. Il écarquilla les yeux devant la vision d'horreur qui s'offrait à lui. Mr Maxwell, si son visage avait eu l'air rassurant, le reste de son corps l'était beaucoup moins. Sa pâle chemise était en lambeaux et elle était largement imbibée de rouge à l'épaule gauche. Le bras qui en descendait ne semblait même pas y être raccrocher. Les cheveux de Mr Maxwell étaient lâchement tressés et tout ébouriffés comme s'il revenait d'une tempête…

-Ça a l'air plus pire que ça ne l'ait, fit Maxwell en souriant péniblement, mais j'aurais besoin d'un médecin, je crois…

Il avait néanmoins l'air fatigué et la souffrance émanait visiblement de son corps tremblant. Heero ne sut pas quoi faire sur le moment. Il s'avança, incertain, mais pourtant calme, saisit la chemise de l'individu et la déchira. Il observa l'épaule blessée et constata qu'on l'avait profondément entaillée. Et elle était effectivement déboîtée.

-Euh… euh… je…

Heero plissa les yeux. Pas le temps de parler. Il saisit son sac par terre, prit le poignet en bon état et tira Maxwell avec lui hors de la salle de bain, ce qui lui valut un petit sifflement de douleur. Il le traîna dans les couloirs, se criant de courir, mais s'en empêchant en pensant stupidement que peut-être le bras de son modèle ne suivrait pas. Le modèle, lui, suivait passivement en jetant des regards souffrants, mais détachés autour de lui. Lorsqu'ils atteignirent l'infirmerie cependant, il vacilla et son bon bras s'agrippa à Heero. Il était sur le point de perdre conscience. Heureusement, l'infirmière de service finissait tard ce jour-là. Dès qu'elle les aperçut, elle se précipita sur eux et Maxwell fut loin de Heero.

Heero ne jugea pas bon de rester. Il sortit de l'infirmerie d'un pas flottant et se dirigea vers la sortie, oubliant totalement les brutes qui pouvaient possiblement l'y attendre. Il flottait littéralement, indifférent à l'image d'un Mr Maxwell blessé, mais plutôt fiévreux à celle de l'avoir revu, de l'avoir touché, d'avoir croisé son regard…

Il s'arrêta alors brusquement et fronça les sourcils. Pourquoi au juste pensait-il cela? Ce devait être un piège. Mama Domenico lui avait parlé des hommes. Les propos qu'elle avait tenus l'avaient choqués tant ils étaient emplis de colère et d'un autre sentiment plus effrayant encore. Mama Domenico lui avait dit, il n'avait que cinq ans alors, que les hommes étaient des mangeurs de cœurs, qu'ils les arrachaient des poitrines, les piétinaient, les brisaient avant de les déchiqueter entre leurs dents. Cette nuit-là, Heero avait rêvé de monstres humanoïdes hideux qui venaient lui bouffer le cœur avec leurs énormes canines. Évidemment, il avait appris depuis que les hommes ne mangeaient pas réellement les cœurs. Néanmoins, il évitait toute relation avec eux. Or, Mr Maxwell, avec ses longs cheveux tressés et son visage délicat, avait les attributs d'une femme. Un homme qui ressemble à une femme ne devait pas être si mauvais, n'est-ce pas? Lui-même, n'était-il pas un homme? Oui, mais il n'était pas comme les autres. Il était spécial. Il ne parlait pas vraiment, n'écoutait pas vraiment, ne voyait pas vraiment. Il vivait à un rythme différent…

Heero éternua soudainement et tourna sur lui-même. Il était encore resté prisonnier de ses songes, comme disait sa mère. Il renifla. Les brutes devaient être parti. Il quitta l'école prudemment, puis se mit à courir.

Le chemin jusqu'à chez lui équivalait à une quinzaine de minutes de marche, soit en courant, un peu moins de dix. Et s'il courait vite et qu'il empruntait les ruelles pour éviter les feux de circulation et le trafic, il pouvait arriver chez lui en cinq minutes. Alors il courait toujours pour revenir à la maison. Il contournait le marché public et passait par le cartier d'à côté. Avec ce détour, il passait la porte en huit minutes. Ça n'était pas trop mal, surtout qu'il ne rencontrait jamais personne sur son chemin, excepté la vieille Barton évidemment qui était toujours assise dans l'escalier de secours de son appartement qui donnait dans l'une des ruelles qu'empruntait Heero. Une fois, il s'était arrêté pour la saluer. Étant donné les rumeurs qui circulait sur la vielle femme et son apparence autoritaire et renfermée, il aurait cru qu'elle l'aurait simplement regardé avec mépris, mais elle lui avait fait signe de la tête. Heero en avait conclu qu'il pouvait passer par là quand il le voulait et cela l'arrangeait bien, car les autres ruelles étaient moins fameuses et plutôt malfamées.

Il s'arrêta devant l'une d'elles pour appuyer sa pensé. Sombre, silencieuse et creuse. La noirceur devait gobber tous ceux qui y demeuraient. Une porte s'ouvrit tout à coup et une femme à demi nue en fut éjectée. Elle passa presque par dessus la rambarde du balcon et vomit par dessus celle-ci. Un homme la rejoint et lui tapota le dos d'un geste ennuyé. Heero, ébahit, le regarda faire. Aussitôt que la femme releva la tête, l'homme se mit à l'embrasser et à la bousculer sur le balcon. La femme, elle, vacillait, mais se laissait faire mollement. Elle eut un soubresaut et l'homme la relâcha à temps pour un nouveau vomissement. Ses yeux se posèrent alors sur Heero qui tressaillit. L'homme lui jeta un regard torve et eut un rictus. Heero s'enfuit à toute jambe. Il ne croisa personne sur son chemin et ne remarqua même pas la vieille Barton, assise sur les marches, qui caressait son chat lestement.

Lorsqu'il entra dans l'appartement minable qui lui servait de demeure, il se buta au même silence qu'à l'habitude. Généralement, ce silence perdurait jusqu'à très tard le soir quand sa mère revenait. Alors, tout n'était plus que bruits et fracas. Sa mère n'était jamais la même le matin et le soir, lorsqu'elle travaillait. Elle partait heureuse et magnifique pour revenir nerveuse et colérique. Une fois, quand il était gamin, elle avait déchiré sa palette de dessins et lui avait hurlé que les artistes n'avaient pas d'avenir, ou un truc comme ça. Ils étaient restés stupéfaits tous les deux, elle plus que lui. Le lendemain, elle lui avait acheté une nouvelle palette et avait recollé l'ancienne maladroitement. Quand il l'avait remercié, elle avait fondu en larme et l'avait étreint à en lui faire mal…

Mais tout ça, c'était à cause du boulot. Ce devait être stressant, voilà tout. Et puis son patron était un homme, ce qui n'arrangeait pas les choses. Heero savait qu'autrement, sa mère serait toujours douce et paisible. Même en colère, elle était la plus belle maman qu'il ne puisse rêver d'avoir et tout le reste importait peu, autant ses cahiers de dessins que l'école toute entière…

Heero posa son sac sur la table et en retira la commission de sa mère. Le pharmacien lui donnait toujours la même enveloppe contenant près d'une trentaine de petites pilules colorées. Apparemment, c'était pour les migraines de sa mère. Or, il se doutait fortement que l'usage était différent. Après tout, pour ses migraines à lui, il prenait des comprimés beaucoup plus gros et entièrement blancs. Cependant, il n'avait jamais posé la question. Sa mère ne lui aurait pas répondu.

En posant le sac en papier à côté du sien, Heero constata qu'il avait du sang sur la main. Le sang de Mr. Maxwell, évidemment. Il tendit la main vers le robinet, puis eut une autre idée. Il prit l'ébauche de dessin qu'il avait conçu en art le matin même –celle de son modèle préféré, justement- et étendit le liquide sur le bras dessiné. Il lava le reste et alla ranger ses affaires. Ensuite, il alla s'asseoir sur son lit et contempla le mur en face de lui, interdit. Il ne savait jamais quoi faire quand sa mère n'était pas là. En fait, il n'y avait pas grand chose à faire. Sa chambre ne comptait qu'un lit et une armoire. Le reste était une tapisserie de dessins collés un peu partout, exceptés bien sûr ceux de Mr Maxwell qui traînaient sous le lit. Il y avait aussi trois ou quatre manuels scolaires qui ramassaient la poussière sur le sol. Finalement, une lumière éclatante et aveuglante suspendue au plafond complétait le tableau. Il n'avait même pas de fenêtre. De toute manière, il n'aimait pas tellement le soleil. Il préférait la pluie. La pluie était plus inspirante que le soleil et s'agençait mieux à lui.

Soudain mal à l'aise, il plongea sous ses couvertures et ramena ses jambes contre son torse. Il s'efforça de ne penser à rien, comme il le faisait souvent pour empêcher les larmes de couler. Il repensa à l'homme sur le balcon, à la femme. Ce devait être ça, un mangeur de cœur. Quelqu'un dont le baiser vous fait vomir. Quelqu'un dont le regard vous transperce. Quelqu'un qui inspire la peur. Heero tressaillit et secoua la tête…

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Et voilà pour le second chapitre.


	3. Chapter 3

**Réponses aux reviews:**

**Intoccabile:** Mdr je suis d'accord avec toi, j'ai juste besoin d'un bon coup de pied pour avancer.. ou d'une carotte au bout d'une corde!

**Ilham: **Ah ah! Oui, en fait Heero a une vision erronée de la plupart des sentiment. C'est à peine s'il se rend compte de ses propres sentiments! Tant qu'à Duo.. eh bien tu vas voir xD Merci pour la review

**Xiao-Mai: **C'est vrai que pour le moment, l'amour et tout ça, ce n'est pas bien parti, mais je ne voulais pas rendre le trajet trop facile. Ah, vi, Heero est lunatique, mais son caractère, il le doit surtout à son étrange éducation.

**Iroko:** Ah vi, que de questions! Il vaudrait mieux que je ne laisse pas ça mijoter dans le mystère trop longtemps! Au plaisir que tu me lises!

**Echizen D Luffy:** Bonne année aussi! Oui, les autres pilotes vont tous apparaître dans l'histoire! Pas en tant que pilotes, mais bon! Et non, Duo n'est pas un professeur, il est à peine plus âgé que Heero. Il s'est retrouvé là pour une certaine raison et il lui est arrivé malheur. Enfin, j'espère que tu comprendras mieux en lisant ce chapitre. Je ne suis jamais très claire, faut dire!

* * *

**Chapitre 3**

-Bon anniversaire…

Heero s'observait dans le miroir de la salle de bain. Un an de plus. Il avait maintenant 15 ans. Et cela ne lui faisait rien du tout. En fait, il ne voyait pas ce que cela pourrait changer. Il avait seulement pris quelques centimètres depuis un an. Ses traits étaient restés les mêmes. Un visage sérieux au teint mat encadré d'une épaisse tignasse de cheveux bruns emmêlés, des yeux cobalt finement bridés, mais absents, une carrure plutôt moyenne et un corps plutôt moyen. Rien avoir avec sa mère. Il avait raflé tous les traits d'un homme qu'il ne connaissait pas…

Heero se rendit dans la chambre de sa mère et la regarda dormir, incertain. Il devait être huit heures trente et il allait se mettre en retard s'il ne se bougeait pas, mais il était rare que Domenico dorme autant. Habituellement, elle se levait avant l'aube, parfois un peu plus tard, et des cernes délicates se formaient sous ses yeux. Ce matin, sa respiration était plus calme et plus profonde, son visage était serein et elle n'avait même pas pris le temps d'enlever sa robe. Ce qui aurait dû lui plaire inquiétait Heero. Nerveusement, il passa sa main sur la joue de sa mère et replaça une mèche de cheveux intrépide. Sa mère soupira et sourit dans son sommeil. Elle n'avait pas de fièvre. Heero en déduit qu'elle ne travaillait pas ce jour-là. De toute façon, il n'aurait pas osé la réveiller alors qu'elle semblait si bien.

Machinalement, Heero retourna à sa chambre et troqua son sous-vêtement pour un débardeur et un jean salis aux genoux. Surpris, Heero regarda l'état de ses autres vêtements. Plusieurs avaient des taches de peinture ou de nourriture et, en reniflant les autres, une certaine odeur lui monta au nez. Heero grommela. Une fois encore, il n'irait pas à l'école le matin. Il allait plutôt aller à la buanderie pour nettoyer ce que sa mère lui avait promis qu'elle nettoierait. Elle ne respectait évidemment pas ses propres promesses. C'était la seule chose que Heero détestait d'elle.

Il emplit un sac à ordure de ses vêtements et, silencieusement, en emplit un autre avec ceux de sa mère qui avaient également leur odeur particulière. Ensuite, il rabattit une casquette noire sur ses cheveux emmêlés et quitta l'appartement, les deux sacs sur le dos. La buanderie n'était pas très loin, heureusement pour lui, et n'était jamais très pleine. Les gens avaient tous leur propre laveuse dans les alentours et les gens des cartiers pauvres devaient s'en foutre pas mal. Ainsi, Heero se ramassait seul dans l'endroit avec pour compagnie le ronronnement de la machine. Finalement, Heero aimait bien cette corvée. Ce qu'il aimait moins, c'était de rater ses cours pour ça. Après tout, sa mère payait pour l'envoyer dans une école privée. Dieu sait comment elle y arrivait.

Heero entra dans la buanderie et déposa sa charge sur une table. Comme il s'y attendait, il n'y avait pas grand monde. Un homme d'une quarantaine d'années ronflait sur un banc, un journal qui menaçait de glisser d'entre ses mains, une femme d'un âge indéterminé lisait un roman d'un air désintéressé et… Le regard de Heero se posa sur la vieille Barton. Ce n'était pas si surprenant qu'elle se trouve dans un pareil endroit, mais il était peu habitué à la voir autre part que sur son escalier. La vieille dame pliait soigneusement son linge avec des mouvements lents et précautionneux. Ensuite, elle les déposait dans un panier en osier. Sur la sécheuse où elle sortait les vêtements, un enfant de bas âge cognait les pieds. Il était très mince, peut-être trop, et avait une belle tignasse de cheveux brun et lisses. Il avait également un air absent, mais un sourire candide sur les lèvres. Heero s'approcha de lui, curieux. C'était fou comme il lui ressemblait. Pas vraiment par le physique, mais plutôt par l'air qu'il affichait. S'en était presque comique. Mais Heero ne souriait pas.

-Il s'appelle Trowa.

Heero sursauta au son de la voix nasillarde et aérienne. Il dévisagea la vieille dame. Celle-ci fronça les sourcils.

-C'est impoli de fixer les gens, mon garçon.

Heero baissa la tête, et ses lèvres formèrent quelques excuses inaudibles. La vieille fit claquer sa langue sur ses dents.

-Tu es le môme qui passe toujours devant chez moi, résonna-t-elle, Je suis Amélia Barton. Et lui c'est mon petit neveu. Trowa, qu'il s'appelle.

Bien qu'il trouvât la dame étrange, Heero sourit poliment et ouvrit la laveuse d'à côté. Le petit garçon, Trowa, se retourna au son de la porte et planta son regard dans celui de Heero. Un regard vert, pénétrant, mais à la fois très innocent. Comme s'il avait prit conscience de la présence de Heero, il tendit la main, ferma les doigt et les rouvrit. Heero lança un regard interrogateur à la vieille Barton.

-Il te dit qu'il a cinq ans, grinça-t-elle sans lever le regard, C'est toujours ce qu'il dit aux étrangers…

Heero tendit ses propres mains et fit le même geste avec les deux. Ensuite, il en retira une et répéta le mouvement. Trowa sourit –un sourire fermé- et attrapa la main de Heero entre ses mains. Il abaissa les doigts un à un avec un malin plaisir. Interdit, Heero jeta un nouveau regard à Amélia Barton. Celle-ci ne les regardait même pas. Il prit alors sa casquette et la rabattit sur la tête de l'enfant qui gloussa. Une épaisse mèche de cheveux brune était retombée devant son œil droit et lui donnait un petit quelque chose en plus. Enfin, Heero avait le don des détails artistiques… Trowa Barton, donc? Il avait déjà entendu ce nom-là quelque part. Et ce n'était pas le nom d'un gamin, il en était certain. Et il avait déjà vu ces traits aussi, sur un autre visage.

Il ouvrit un des sacs et commença à lancer pêle-mêle ses vêtements dans la machine. Le petit cligna des yeux et observa chaque mouvement de son aîné. Comme s'il avait compris le principe, il enleva la casquette d'Heero et la lança par dessus la pile. Fier de lui, il offrit un nouveau sourire à Heero qui, perplexe, secoua la tête et repris son couvre-chef. Pas débiné pour autant, le petit enleva ses chaussures. Les godasses subirent le même traitement. Dépité Heero se tourna vers Amélia qui, sans les regarder, affichait une expression ironique. Sans lever les yeux, elle se posta devant la machine à laver, récupéra les souliers et, soudainement, talocha son petit neveu avec. Heero eut un mouvement de surprise, mais l'enfant ne fit que se frotter la tête paresseusement.

-Excusez Trowa, dit la femme, Il est un peu bête. Il assimile de travers et prend tout au mot. Il sera un idiot de plus dans ce monde. T'as la même expression que lui d'ailleurs…

Heero se sentit plus troublé qu'insulté. La façon de parler de la dame lui était étranger, mais en même temps, sa franchise le fascinait.

-Ne t'offusque pas, mon garçon, continua-t-elle sur un ton pas très désolé, Les idiots valent plus que les génies, crois moi. Les génies se rendent compte de tout. Ou alors ils profitent de vous, ou alors ils se rendent malheureux à toujours penser à tout… En tout cas, moi, ils m'énervent…

Il se demanda ce qu'elle penserait de lui s'il lui montrait ses notes de bulletin. 95/100 par ici, 98/100 par là.. Et cela sans vraiment ouvrir un bouquin. Personne ne comprenait pourquoi. Après tout, ne souffrait-il pas d'un déficit d'attention? N'avait-il jamais remis un devoir? Quoi qu'il en soit, la seule matière qu'il échouait demeurait l'art, où il aurait dû exceller. Du reste, il avait été dispenser d'oraux.

Madame Barton se mit à la tâche de remettre ses souliers à Trowa avec une certaine violence. Celui-ci, indifférent à la brusquerie de sa tante, avait reprit son air absent, regardant fixement le monsieur endormit dont la bouche s'était entrouverte. Lorsqu'elle eut terminé, elle tapa dans ses mains, saisit son panier sous un bras et fit mine de partir. Trowa, soudain de retour à ses esprits, se jeta pratiquement par terre et la suivit en trottinant. Heero, tant qu'à lui, demeura sur place les bras battants.

Il se demanda s'il n'aurait pas dû dire quelque chose. C'était toujours ce qu'il se demandait après une rencontre. En fait, il ne savait jamais quoi dire. Les gens se lassaient vite de lui. Au primaire, les enfants qui s'essayaient à devenir son ami perdaient patience après la troisième journée. Selon tous ses professeurs jusqu'à maintenant, il était trop sérieux, trop froid, trop machinal, trop rêveur, trop silencieux, trop effacé, trop solitaire… trop ci, trop ça. Si bien qu'il avait accepté l'idée qu'il n'aurait jamais d'avenir stable et qu'il ferait bien de rester avec sa mère.

---------------------------------------------------

-Quelqu'un peut-il me donner la réponse à l'équation?

Le silence résonna dans la classe et le professeur lâcha un soupir irrité. Il replaça ses lunettes et chercha une tête sûre qui ne répondrait pas que par des bredouillements. Évidemment, son regard se posa sur Heero.

-Monsieur Yuy?

-X est égale à 3.

-Et comment en êtes-vous arrivé à cette conclusion?

-Je sais pas.

-Voyons, vous avez dû faire l'équation pour arriver à cette réponse! Faites un effort!

-Je sais pas.

-Avez-vous seulement dit un chiffre comme cela pour éviter de passer pour un idiot?

-Je sais pas.

Quelques gloussements retentirent dans la pièce au grand dam du professeur. Heero ne leva même pas les yeux, occupé à gribouiller quelques dessins sans forme dans le coin de son cahier. Son professeur, qui l'avait cerné, s'approcha avec la ferme intention de lui étendre sa règle sur le nez quand on cogna à la porte. Il y eut des murmures d'excitation immatures. Seul Heero ne tendit pas le cou pour voir qui était à la porte. Il revint quelques instants plus tard et fit un geste impatient à Heero.

-On vous demande au bureau du directeur monsieur Yuy. Ça vous sauvera de votre ignorance…

Heero se leva et sortit de la classe en silence, indifférent aux quelques rires moqueurs. Il détestait les mathématiques, de toutes manières. Il n'y avait rien de plus ennuyeux que les maths. C'était si rationnel, si droit, si… parfait. C'en était juste chiant et même s'il obtenait des résultats impressionnants sans se forcer, il se répugnait à participer au cours.

Heero suivit la secrétaire jusqu'à son bureau et s'y installa en silence, attendant qu'on lui fasse quelques reproches à propos de ses absences injustifiées ou de son comportement. Il remarqua tout de même que l'air de Mlle Lucrezia Noin était plus sérieux qu'à l'habitude et que son regard était moins dur. Légèrement plus intéressé, il se demanda s'il ne s'était pas passé quelque chose de grave. Ou peut-être allait-on le renvoyer? Cela ferait sans doute le bonheur de sa mère.

-Alors Heero…

Elle était la seule personne dans cette école à l'appeler par son prénom. Pour les professeurs, c'était Monsieur Yuy. Pour les autres étudiants, c'était légèrement moins sympathique. Des trucs comme l'attardé, le freak, le débile… Et que d'autres jolis synonymes. Alors Heero se plaisait à s'entendre apostropher par Mlle Noin, bien qu'elle semblât frigide et sans chaleur.

-Heero, vous m'écoutez?

Heero leva la tête et sourit poliment.

-Oui…?

-Il n'est pas bon de vous encrer dans votre bulle. Ce que j'ai à dire est important, le réprimanda-t-elle.

Heero hocha la tête sans rien répondre. Elle et lui n'avaient pas la même notion de ce qui était important ou pas.

-Je disais donc… Hier après les cours, il semble qu'il vous soit arriver un petit incident. Vous avez fait la rencontre d'un certain Duo Maxwell et l'infirmière en chef nous a confirmé que c'est vous qui le transportiez jusqu'à l'infirmerie. Il avait plusieurs lésions, de nombreuses coupures et un bras déboîté.

Elle s'arrêta et attendit que Heero approuve. Il opina légèrement. S'en contentant largement, Noin poursuivit.

-Il se trouve que ce Duo Maxwell ne s'est pas présenté à ses cours depuis un bon bout de temps. Le numéro de téléphone noté dans son dossier est invalide et il nous est impossible de rejoindre ses parents. Une fois son bras remis en place et ses blessures soignées, nous l'avons interrogé. Il a refusé de nous dire quoi que ce soit. Nous respectons la vie privée des élèves, mais les blessures de ce genre sont graves et nous aimerions bien en connaître les coupables pour éviter qu'il n'y est d'autres victimes, d'autant plus qu'il y a déjà une enquête en cours sur une certaine bande dangereuse. Vous comprenez?

Heero avait suivit le monologue avec une certaine distance, mais il comprenait un peu mieux pourquoi on l'avait fait venir ici. Et il n'aimait pas cela. Il ne voulait pas être mêlé à une histoire de délateur, de coupable, de vengeance ou de quoi que ce soit qui lui attirerait nécessairement des ennuis. Aussi se leva-t-il, prêt à partir.

-Je n'ai rien vu, déclara-t-il, Je l'ai trouvé.

Il tourna les talons. Noin se racla la gorge. Heero s'arrêta et lui jeta un coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule.

-Vous êtes sûr, Heero?

-Oui.

-Vous êtes un peu pressé. Vous me dites toute la vérité?

-Oui.

-Bien… Si vous changez d'idée, vous viendrez me voir. En attendant, retournez à votre cours et assurez-vous de faire en sorte que je n'ai pas à supporter les discours incessants du professeur J. comme quoi votre comportement est insaisissable.

Étonnant. Elle aurait pourtant dû le retenir. Heero se douta qu'il n'en avait pas finit avaec cette histoire. Il quitta le bureau, sentant le léger sourire flotter sur les lèvres de la secrétaire. En sortant, il se butta littéralement sur le sujet de la discussion. Duo Maxwell, un pansement sur la joue, le bras immobilisé par des bandages, les cheveux bien tressés, paraissait beaucoup plus _vivant_ que la veille. Il avait toujours ses souliers rouges aux pieds, mais sa chemise n'était plus recouverte de liquide rougeâtre. C'était nettement plus joli à regarder. Heero sourit bêtement. Duo le lui rendit au centuple.

-Ah, t'es le chic type d'hier, toi, hein? J'ai eu de la chance que mon héros se trouve dans ces toilettes abandonnées!

Il tendit son bras en bon état.

-Duo Maxwell, mais ils doivent te l'avoir déjà dit. On peut même dire qu'ils t'en ont appris plus que tu ne leur en as dit, pas vrai?

Duo avait l'air d'être tout un phénomène. D'autant plus qu'il se tenait sur une jambe, comme un flamant. Heero considéra la main un moment. Il ne la saisit que lorsque Duo allait la rabaisser.

-Heero Yuy, dit-il.

-Eh bien, heureux de te connaître. Non, en fait, heureux de te revoir! D'ailleurs, je t'en dois une…

-Non, répliqua Heero.

-Ah, d'accord. Dans ce cas-là, je vais te laisser. Si je traîne trop, un vieux copain à moi va me repérer et comme je suis sûr qu'il est déjà au courant pour ça –il remua son mauvais bras et grimaça- il va en faire toute une histoire… Alors… salut!

Il tourna le dos à Heero et progressa vers la sortie. Peut-être était-ce étrange, mais Heero était déçu. Il s'attendait à plus d'insistance. Soudain fébrile, il s'élança et parcourut la courte distance qu'avait laisser Duo entre eux et l'agrippa par la manche. Celui-ci se retourna, l'air interrogateur.

-Euh… je… ma.. manger!

Duo le dévisagea sans comprendre. Heero, tant qu'à lui, prenait compte peu à peu du ridicule de la situation. Il lâcha la manche de Duo et tâcha de retrouver son calme. S'il était chanceux, il n'avait pas rougit.

-J'ai faim, dit-t-il sur un ton évadé, Souvent.

Interdit, Duo le jaugea un petit instant avant d'éclater de rire. Honteux, Heero se dit qu'il ferait mieux de déguerpir et de ne plus revoir cet individu. Or, il voulait le revoir. Et le dessiner encore. Il avait trouvé un modèle autre que sa mère, pourquoi le perdre? C'était dommage qu'il ne soit pas plus doué que ça en terme relationnel… La preuve, Duo se moquait de lui. Mama Domenico avait raison sur les hommes, ils étaient…

-Tu aurais dû me le dire avant, si ce n'est que ça! Ironiquement, je connais un endroit super! Mais là, je peux pas. Désolé. Une autre fois? Tient…

Il sortit un stylo tout mordillé de la poche de son jean et le donna à Heero. Puis il montra son bras.

-Écris-moi ton numéro ou ton adresse. Je reviendrai sûrement pas ici, c'est trop risqué.

Musé, Heero se pencha et songea un instant. Si Duo débarquait chez lui, il allait se faire rembarrer par sa mère. Pareil s'il téléphonait et que c'était elle qui répondait. Il ne savait même pas si le téléphone fonctionnait toujours… Il leva les yeux.

-Je peux pas…

-Oh… c'est embêtant.

Duo leva les yeux au ciel et fit mine de réfléchir. Il sourit et haussa les épaules.

-Bon… ben c'est toi qui me joindra alors.

Il reprit son crayon et, profitant du bras de Heero toujours tendu, il écrivit une adresse dessus. Une fois écrite, il enfonça le stylo dans sa poche et ouvrit la bouche pour ajouter quelque chose, mais il se figea. Il avait dû voir quelque chose par dessus l'épaule de Heero, car il recula vivement. Il sourit nerveusement et lança :

-Passe me voir!

Il tourna les talons et se mit à courir aussi vite qu'il le pouvait avec son bras blessé. Heero se retourna lentement et aperçut le remplaçant d'art plastique qui s'approchait, l'air embêté. Tout compte fait, il ne savait que penser de ce professeur. Si autoritaire qu'il paraissait être, son regard, lorsqu'il se posait sur lui, était conciliant. En fait, il n'aimait pas tellement ça. La conciliation lui donnait plutôt une impression de pitié et il préférait encore le mépris… Quel était le nom de ce professeur, déjà?

-Monsieur Yuy, m'avez-vous mentit lorsque vous avez prétendu ne pas connaître Duo?

Heero leva les yeux et enfouit ses mains dans ses poches. Il ne répondit rien. Le professeur s'irrita et le saisit par les épaules.

-C'est très important! Est-ce que vous le connaissez ou non?

Heero, insensible au ton de la voix, érpouva de la répugnance face à la pression sur ses épaules. Il baissa le regard sur une des mains. Elle était chaude et la poigne était plus désespérée qu'agressive. Avec un certain mouvement, il s'en défit et toisa longuement le professeur.

-Non, dit-il enfin.

-Alors pourquoi vous parlait-il?

-Pourquoi ne vous parle-t-il pas à vous?

Hébété, le professeur parut se calmer. Il croisa les bras et soupira profondément.

-Je suis désolé, murmura-t-il, Il est si exaspérant… je ne peux que m'inquiéter pour lui…

Heero se souvint alors de son nom. Winner. Quatre Winner. Il avait écrit cela au tableau de la classe d'art. Ensuite, il lui avait fait des reproches sur son retard et s'était nettement adoucit en voyant le portrait de Duo. Par la suite, il s'était adressé à Heero avec politesse et gentillesse, mais sans quitter cet espèce de regard conciliant. Quatre Winner. Il devait être ce que sa mère appelait un 'blanc-bec'. Les blanc-bec, selon elle, étaient des beaux parleurs ambitieux et plein d'entrain face à l'avenir. Par la suite, leur visage devenait triste et fatigué. Sans qu'il ne sache pourquoi, Heero songea à son père. Était-il un blanc-bec ou un dévoreur de cœur? Sa mère n'en parlait jamais. Il se raidit et passa près de M. Winner sans lui accorder un regard.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

Heero rentra chez lui et en déposant son sac, il aperçut sa mère assise à table. Elle lisait, chose qu'elle n'avait pas fait depuis longtemps, faute de temps. De plus, elle était en sous-vêtement, ce qui indiquait clairement qu'elle n'était pas allé travailler, comme il le pensait. Les yeux de Heero se posèrent sur la peau de la mère. Elle était ce qu'il avait vu de plus beau dans sa vie… Déjouant sa gêne grandissante, Heero alla chercher une couverture et lui couvrit les épaules. Elle tourna la tête et sourit.

-Amore… comment s'est passé ta journée? J'ai vu que tu avais fait la lessive. Pardonne-moi…

Elle se retourna complètement et enlaça son fils. Mal à l'aise, Heero commençait à s'inquiéter. Sa mère était-elle malade? S'était-elle fait renvoyé?

-Ce n'est pas grave, souffla-t-il, Pourquoi n'es-tu pas au travail?

-…

Domenico se détacha de son fils et se leva doucement. Elle passa sa main dans ses cheveux défaits et sourit, pensive. Puis son regard revint se planter dans celui de Heero.

-Je n'allais pas travailler le jour de ton anniversaire, quand même!

Heero réprima un geste d'irritation. Sa mère avait pratiquement manqué tous ses anniversaires, souvent après lui avoir promis d'être là. Cette excuse était piètre, et elle le savait, car elle baissa les yeux, honteuse. Elle se mordit la lèvre inférieure. Elle faisait toujours ça lorsqu'elle se préparait à mentir.

-On m'a donné quelques jours de congé pour… réfléchir à quelque chose. Alors toi et moi, on va pouvoir passer un peu de temps ensemble.

Heero se douta qu'il y avait quelque chose de terriblement louche dans cette réponse, mais il s'en contenta. Sa mère voulait passer du temps avec lui…

-Maman, qui était papa? demanda-t-il spontanément afin de changer de sujet.

Le visage de Domenico se ferma. Elle fit une moue de mépris et renifla.

-Personne. Ton père, c'était personne. Tu n'as pas de père, Heero. Tu as une mère. Une mère seule qui se fend en quatre pour toi. Ça ne te suffit donc pas?

-S-Si, bien sûr, mais je pensais que…

-Si je te suffis, pourquoi me parles-tu d'un père? Tu veux que je me sente coupable?

Heero se tut. Il détestait quand sa mère se mettait dans cet état.

-Réponds, Heero.

Heero ne répondit pas. Il préférait éviter d'avoir à dire quelque chose qui serait de toute façon mal interprété.

-Heero, tu sais que je déteste quand tu joues les muets!

Il hésita, mais demeura obstinément silencieux.

-Merde!

Domenico frappa sur la table et fonça droit vers sa chambre. La porte claqua. Heero s'assit là où était sa mère et contempla le livre ouvert en silence.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Tadam! Troisième chapitre!


	4. Chapter 4

Réponses aux reviews 

**Echizen D Luffy:** Désolé de n'avoir pas spécifié pour Quatre! Même pour moi, ça n'était pas super évident xD Mais tant mieux si tu as aimé. Wufei va bientôt apparaître lui aussi!

**Hlo:** J'adore ton analyse de l'histoire. Effectivement, la relation entre Heero et sa maman est très malsaine, d'autant plus qu'aucun des deux ne confirmeront ce fait…

Si Duo fuit Quatre, c'est passablement pour la leçon de moral, mais aussi pour d'autres raisons moins capricieuses. L'autre question sera élucidée au cours de l'histoire.

Merci, tes commentaires sont très appréciés. Ça m'encourage à continuer!

**Crystal D'Avalon:** La voici justement!

**Intoccabile:** Je suis contente que 'mes' personnages plaisent et aient l'air réel! C'est moi qui te remercie pour lire et commenter!

**Ihlam:** Oui, c'est mon genre de tout laisser sans réponse, et après je me casse la tête pour résoudre proprement xD Merci de me lire!

**Florinoir:** Continue à jouer la critique littéraire, c'est très aimable! Surtout si c'est une bonne critique xD Merci!

* * *

**Chapitre 4**

Heero observait l'écriture maladroite et à moitié effacée sur son bras. Il était midi, un dimanche et sa mère dormait toujours. Elle avait dit, il y avait de ça deux jours, vouloir passer du temps avec lui, mais ils ne pourraient pas faire grand chose si elle s'obstinait à dormir jusqu'à des heures pas possible. Enfin, il y a longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas dormi comme ça. Alors Heero ne la réveillait pas, malgré son envi de la voir bouger, de l'écouter parler. À lui. Mais ils avaient tout leur temps, puisque sa mère était en congé. Et puis, s'il partait une heure ou deux, peut-être ne se réveillerait-elle pas et qu'ils pourraient faire autre chose ensemble à son retour. D'un autre côté, elle lui avait fait promettre de rester à la maison ce matin et d'attendre qu'elle se lève pour aller se promener. Mais elle-même ne respectait pas ses promesses et il lui pardonnait, alors s'il faisait comme elle, elle pourrait bien le pardonner aussi, non?

Embêté, Heero songea à Duo. Aller à l'adresse indiquée était facile et il pouvait s'y rendre n'importe quand, contrairement à la balade avec sa mère. Mais s'il attendait trop, il était sûr que sa mère ne le laisserait pas y aller. Elle détestait lorsqu'il partait pour des raisons personnelles. Selon elle, entre les commissions et l'école, il n'y avait nul part où aller dans cette ville et il finirait par aboutir dans un coin sombre et mal famé. Il lui faudrait mentir et feindre une emplette, ou quelque chose du genre. Il n'aimait pas mentir à sa mère. Mais il voulait revoir Duo. C'était la première fois qu'il voulait revoir quelqu'un.

Heero regarda de nouveau l'adresse. Elle n'était plus très lisible, mais il l'avait appris par cœur. Ça avait l'air un peu éloigné, mais pas trop… Il se rendit à la salle de bain et l'enferma dans la cage de la douche. Il ouvrit complètement l'eau froide et presque pas l'eau chaude. Quinze minutes plus tard, il enfilait un pantalon et un débardeur propre et abattait sa casquette noire sur sa tête. Il quitta l'appartement rapidement, mais sans bruit.

---------------------------------------------------

Ça pouvait paraître bête, mais c'était la première fois que Heero prenait l'autobus local. La dernière fois qu'il l'avait pris remontait à sa première année d'école et il avait détesté. Il détestait toujours. C'était trop bruyant, les gens le dévisageaient et lui qui était peu concentré oubliait son arrêt. Lorsqu'il était petit, il avait oublier de descendre à son arrêt et s'était ramassé dans la station d'autobus. En l'apercevant, le chauffeur avait eu l'air très désappointé. Il était venu le reconduire et avait fait une scène à sa mère. Celle-ci avait pris la part de son garçon et avait engueulé le monsieur si fort que des voisins étaient sortis. Et Heero avait eu honte de lui même. Et en ce moment, assis sur le banc, la main étroitement serrée sur la corde d'arrêt, il espérait ne pas avoir honte de nouveau. C'était si difficile de se concentrer dans un lieu comme celui-ci. Tout le monde était grognon, des enfants criaient, des gens éternuaient, mangeaient et fumaient malgré l'interdiction… ce qui laissait des taches dégoûtantes un peu partout et une fumée étouffante dans l'autobus.

Finalement, Heero aperçut son coin et tira vivement sur la corde. Le bus s'arrêta et il descendit précipitamment. Au retour, il marcherait probablement.

Ce quartier semblait bien meilleur que le sien, selon Heero. Les gens paraissaient plus gais et les commerces étaient moins délabrés. Rien avoir avec l'ambiance miteuse de son chez lui. L'école devait être la ligne qui séparait le beau du laid. Quoi qu'il en soit, il aimait bien se promener ici. Si bien qu'il faillit dépasser sa destination. Avec surprise, il se rendit compte qu'il s'agissait d'un restaurant extérieur. On ne pouvait entrer dans la petite bâtisse. Il fallait commander à l'extérieur et prendre place sur la terrasse, où quelques clients mangeaient déjà. Comment ferait-il pour voir Duo? Nerveux, il s'avança au comptoir. Une jeune femme souriante apparut devant lui en un coup de vent.

-Bonjour!! Je vous sers quelque chose?

Heero aima tout de suite son physique. Elle avait des yeux bridés, comme lui, et ses cheveux raides étaient relevés en une longue queue de cheval lui faisant penser à Duo. Il se rappela être au comptoir et secoua négativement la tête.

-Duo Maxwell est ici…? demanda-t-il.

La jeune femme eut un large sourire.

-Vous êtes un de ses amis?

-Oh… euh… non… en fait, je!

-Peu importe, il sera sûrement content de vous voir! Mais pour le moment, il n'est pas là. Mais il n'est pas très loin, juste à l'école d'art martiaux avec mon mari!

-Ça se situe où?

-Vous continuez au prochain coin de rue, vous tournez et c'est le second bâtiment à droite. Vous de pouvez pas le manquer, ça porte le même nom que le restaurent.

Heero jeta un coup d'œil sur le panneau. Chang-Long.

-Merci, dit-il poliment.

La jeune femme sourit encore plus et saisit quelque chose sous le comptoir. Elle enveloppa rapidement sa prise dans un sac de papier bleu et le tendit à Heero.

-Cadeau de la maison. Vous direz bonjour à Duo de la part de Meiran!

Heero prit délicatement le sac et hocha la tête. Il partit sans demander son reste, trop gêné pour ajouter quoi que ce soit. Sur la route, il ouvrit le sac, curieux, et constata qu'elle lui avait offert des jiaozis, des raviolis chinois. Il sourit. Il en avait mangé une seule fois, au nouvel an chinois. Il en saisit un entre ses doigts et le fourra dans sa bouche. Il avala la mixture encore chaude et soupira de bien être. Il avait rarement l'habitude de manger quelque chose de diversifié. Sa mère achetait des plats déjà préparés. À la longue, il avait finit par préféré la nourriture du réfectoire de l'école…

Heero tourna le coin et arriva devant l'école Chang-Long. C'était un bâtiment à l'allure chinoise avec un grand panneau vertical. Le nom de l'école y était inscrit ainsi que plusieurs symboles chinois. C'était très joli. Ça lui faisait penser à ses origines asiatiques qu'il n'avait jamais vraiment connu. En s'approchant, il vit que l'inscription 'Fermé' était collé à la porte. Or, Duo se trouvait là. De plus, la porte n'était pas verrouillée. Il entra donc et s'émerveilla devant les décors antiques. Il tourna sur lui-même afin d'enregistrer les détails. Il préférait dessiner des portraits, mais ce lieu serait splendide à reproduire. Comme il n'y avait personne à la réception, il continua son chemin dans le couloir et passa un rideau. Il aboutit dans le gymnase. Seulement deux personnes s'y trouvaient. Habillés étrangement, leurs visages cachés derrière des masques protecteurs, elles s'adonnaient à un genre d'escrime avec de longs bâtons. Leurs mouvements étaient brutes, quoi que très gracieux. Ce qui épata le plus Heero, ce fut le jeu de pied. Il se retrouva à les fixer, oubliant totalement la raison de sa venue jusqu'à ce qu'une main se pose sur son épaule. Il se retourna vivement et tomba nez à nez avec un homme à l'allure austère et au regard dur. Ses cheveux noirs et raides étaient étroitement attachés et ses yeux bridés démontraient clairement qu'il était le patron des lieux et probablement le mari de la serveuse. Intimidé, Heero ne dit pas un mot.

-C'est fermé, dit sèchement l'homme.

Heero recula sans rien dire.

-Tu n'as pas vu le panneau? C'est fermé! Sors d'ici.

Fébrile, Heero fit un mouvement pour s'en aller, mais l'homme l'en empêcha.

-Attends…

L'homme fixait à présent le sac. Il reporta son regard sur Heero.

-Tu reviens du restaurant. Il y a un message pour moi?

Heero secoua la tête et tenta de parler malgré sa nervosité grandissante.

-C'est Mei.. Meiran.. Enfin…

-Arrête de bredouiller. Seuls les enfants en bas âge bégaient. Et hausse un peu le ton si tu veux te faire entendre.

Le ton était sévère. Il n'y avait aucune indulgence dans les yeux. Encouragé et pas insulté, Heero continua.

-Je cherchais Duo Maxwell et elle m'a indiqué où il se trouvait. Elle m'a d-dit de le saluer de sa part.

Bravo, il avait dit quelques mots sans bafouiller. L'homme hocha la tête, comme pour approuver.

-Maxwell est ici, dit-il, À qui ai-je l'honneur?

-Heero Yuy, dit Heero précipitamment.

-Lorsqu'on se nomme, on salut. Comme ceci.

L'homme se courba gracieusement, les mains droites le long du corps et les jambes aussi droites, sans un pli.

-Chang Wufei, dit-il.

Heero imita le geste et Wufei eut un mince sourire.

-Et on se découvre...

Heero enleva rapidement sa casquette.

-Bien. Tu t'en souviendras s'il y a une prochaine fois. Maintenant regarde. Duo est l'homme à droite. L'autre, c'est Solo. En ce moment, ils s'exercent au Gunn. Avant d'apprendre l'épée, on apprend à la manier. Et comme le bâton n'est pas une arme à proprement parler, c'est la meilleure façon de s'entraîner. Le plus important, ces le jeu de pieds, comme tu l'observais tout à l'heure. Déjoue le jeu de pieds…

L'homme à gauche, Solo, fit un mouvement brusque sur le côté et donna un coup de bâton solide derrière les jambes de Duo. Celui-ci perdit l'équilibre et se retrouva au sol, le bâton de l'autre pointé sur son cou.

-…et tu déjoues l'adversaire en entier. La stratégie est une bonne offensive.

Ébahi, Heero se demanda s'il pourrait déjouer les brutes de l'école avec un pareil art. Il se demanda également comment Duo faisait pour combattre ainsi alors que son bras était blessé. Les deux escrimeurs enlevèrent leurs masques et Solo aida Duo à se relever. Celui-ci avait l'air serein, mais son compère était clairement exaspéré.

-Si tu n'arrives pas à contrer un coup aussi simple, pas étonnant que tu arrives un jour avec des blessures graves!

-Quoi, je ne vais sûrement pas m'arracher le bras à éviter tes attaques alors qu'il vient d'être replacé.

-C'est toi qui a dit que ton bras était parfaitement remis... Tu t'es même mis à faire des moulinets pour le prouver.

-Depuis quand ce que je dis a… Heero? Heero!

Duo délaissa son adversaire et marcha vers Heero et Wufei, tout sourire. Wufei se mit délibérément entre eux.

-Tu as du culot d'inviter des amis ici. Je croyais t'avoir dit que mon école n'était pas un lieu de rencontre.

-Ouais, mais au nombre d'élè…

Wufei croisa les bras et Duo n'alla pas plus loin dans son affirmation. Il haussa simplement les épaules, nonchalant, et contourna son professeur pour aller se poster près de Heero. Il plongea la main dans le sac en papier et engloutit un jiaozi.

-Et puis, dit-il la bouche pleine, Tu vois bien qu'il revient du resto. C'est là que je l'avais invité. Pas ici. Je voulais pas qu'il te rencontre. Je suis sûr que tu l'as déjà traumatisé avec tes grands airs. AYEUH!

Wufei venait de lui étendre une taloche sur le côté de la tête. Pourtant, il n'avait pas l'air insulté le moins du monde. Il avait seulement un mince sourire irrité. Solo s'approcha à son tour. Il était le seul qui ne souriait pas. Sa posture était aussi droite que celle de Wufei, son regard, aussi sérieux. Pour les traits, il ressemblait assez à Duo. Même grandeur, même traits fins. Ses cheveux étaient par contre nettement plus courts et ses yeux étaient bleus, et non pas violets, mais ils étaient clairement apparentés. Des frères?

-Ton attitude est perturbatrice, Duo. On ne fouille pas dans le sac des autres. C'est très impolis. Excuse mon cousin, Heero c'est bien ça? –Heero hocha la tête- Il a l'esprit d'un enfant de huit ans.

-Neuf, rétorqua Duo en faisant une grimace puérile à son cousin.

Heero se demanda quel âge avait en réalité Duo. Malgré ses traits assez féminins, il semblait plus vieux qu'il ne l'était. Peut-être dix-sept ans. Pas dix-huit. Sinon, il n'aurait pas des démêlés avec un lycée.

-Et maintenant, vous m'excuserez, mais j'ai un invité.

Il enleva son habit de combat, laissant apparaître une simple chemise noire et un pantalon de toile. Il remit le tout entre les mains de Solo qui secoua la tête d'un air indulgent.

-Ah, j'oubliais… Je peux quitter l'entraînement plus tôt, mon petit Fei-Fei?

-Juste pour ça, tu es de corvée de vaisselle au restaurant, se contenta de dire le professeur en s'éloignant vers l'arrière du gymnase.

Solo s'inclina légèrement avant de le suivre. Duo jeta un coup d'œil à Heero qui n'y comprenait plus rien. Il était demeuré immobile et sans expression pendant tout l'échange. Il avait même faillit partir dans ses songes, tant il s'était senti invisible. Aucun d'entre eux n'avaient eu l'air de s'en préoccuper. Il aurait dû trouver ça bien, mais finalement, il aurait peut-être aimé en faire parti. Après tout, il n'était pas venu pour faire le mur. Enfin, presque… il voulait seulement revoir Duo. Il n'avait même pas prévu lui dire quoi que ce soit. Aussi se retrouva-t-il un peu mal à l'aise face au natté. Celui-ci le poussa vers la sortie. À la réception, il prit ses souliers rouges dans la tablette mise à cet égard. Il se retourna vers Heero.

-Je suis désolé si tu t'es senti un peu de côté. Ou si Wufei t'a fait peur. Ou si Solo t'a paru antipathique. J'aurais dû spécifié que le dimanche, je m'entraînais ici. Le reste du temps, je suis vraiment au restaurant. Tu es fâché?

-Non, répondit vivement Heero, La serveuse te dit bonjour.

Duo sourit.

-Meiran. Je suis sûr qu'elle t'a bien accueilli. C'est la plus gentille de toute les serveuses. Pour supporter Wufei, il le faut bien. Au fait, il t'a embêté? Il est un peu brusque, parfois, mais au fond, il a un coeur d'artichaud. Sinon, il n'aurait pas autant de patience avec moi.

-Non, je l'aime bien, marmonna Heero, Il n'a pas pitié de moi.

-Oh, c'est pas son fort la pitié. La preuve, il m'entraîne sans que je paye, mais je travaille au restaurant pour presque rien. C'est un échange de service. Enfin, c'est sympa. Ça m'évite d'aller à l'école.

Heero fronça les sourcils, surpris.

-Tu préfères manier un bout de bois plutôt que de t'enrichir, et malgré tout, tu te ramasses en sang dans une toilette abandonnée…

Il l'admettait, il avait pensé tout haut. Or, Duo ne parut choqué qu'une seconde avant d'éclater de rire. Dans son entrain, il donna une tape sur l'épaule de Heero qui frémit au contact. Le natté secoua la tête.

-Eh oui, je suis irrécupérable! Mais à ce que je sache, tu te trouvais aussi dans cette toilette abandonnée. Qu'est-ce que tu y faisais?

Heero se tut, gêné. Lui aussi il se faisait taper dessus. Lui aussi n'avait aucun espoir en l'école. S'il y allait, c'était parce que…

-Enfin bon, c'est pas grave. On a qu'à former le clan des réfugiés. Mais on choisira un autre lieu de rassemblement qu'un cabinet de toilette malpropre et étroit. Ça, c'est le genre d'endroit où tu cherches un corps et pas un ami…

-Un corps?..

Cette fois-ci, ce fut Duo qui demeura silencieux, le regard absent pendant l'espace de quelques secondes. Il finit par reporter son regard sur Heero.

-Bon… je t'emmènerais bien manger, mais je vois que tu as déjà pris l'initiative, dit Duo en pointant le sac bleu du menton, D'ailleurs, tu ferais bien de les manger avant qu'ils ne deviennent trop froids.

Heero obéit et plongea la main dans son sac. Duo leva le nez au ciel en faisant mine de réfléchir. Il sourit

-Dis, tu as envi d'essayer quelque chose d'excitant?

Heero pencha la tête de côté en avalant un ravioli, le regard interrogateur. Le sourire de Duo devint plus sardonique.

-Quelque chose qui te fait frissonner, quelque chose qui te remplis d'une chaude sensation de bien être… chaque poil de ton corps se hérissera, tu verras…

---------------------------------------------------------------

Heero sourcilla devant l'engin. Il était gros, et malgré qu'il soit très chic, il était assez effrayant à voir. En réalité, Heero n'en avait vu qu'à la télévision, du temps où ils en avaient une à la maison. Sa mère, évidemment, les détestait. Il les trouvait fascinant.

-Une moto?

Duo avait le sourire fendu jusqu'aux oreilles en tournant autour du véhicule. Il passait sa main sur le siège en cuir, posait légèrement ses doigts sur le métal noir.

-Elle appartenait à mon père. Enfin, c'est ce qu'on m'a dit. C'est le seul bien qu'il m'ait laissé, that asshole.

Heero frissonna. Le ton de l'insulte anglaise était glaciale en comparaison au reste de la phrase.

-Il fait quoi ton père? Il t'a abandonné?

Duo grimaça et fit un geste vague de la main.

-Nah, c'était pas son genre. Il était encore plus lâche que ça. Il s'est flingué.

Silence. Heero toussota, gêné. Duo n'en tint pas compte.

-Et le tien?

-…

-Si tu veux pas en parler, faut le dire, je compren…

-Je n'ai jamais même vu son visage en photo, murmura Heero.

Le fait de parler de son père faisait remonter en lui des sensations tordues et désagréables. Duo n'insista pas. Il fit seulement un signe compréhensif de la tête. Il n'avait pas eu l'air d'avoir pitié. Il ne s'excusa même pas en disant qu'il était désolé. Heero sourit et s'approcha de la moto.

-Tu vis avec ta mère? demanda-t-il.

Duo fronça les sourcils.

-Oh, elle? Elle s'est fichue dans un couvent et je n'en ai pas réentendu parler depuis quelques années. Pas qu'elle me manque tant que ça. Enfin, si, un peu. C'est ma mère tout de même... mais je crois que c'était le mieux pour nous deux. Je n'étais pas un bon garçon et on ne peut pas dire qu'elle était une bonne mère.

Silence.

-La tienne?

-Merveilleuse.

Duo sourit.

-Elle est jolie?

Heero eut un sourire totalement sincère, desquels on voit rarement sur son visage.

-C'est la plus jolie de toute.

Duo acquiesça en riant.

-Alors il faudra que je la vois!

Le sourire de Heero se cassa à demi. Non, il ne fallait pas…

-Bon, tu as fini de manger?

Heero jeta son sac par terre. Peu écologique, mais radical. Duo saisit un des casques sur la moto et le tendit à Heero qui se le mit maladroitement sur la tête où était déjà posée sa casquette. Duo fit pareil avec le second casque et enfourcha le véhicule. Il releva la visière un moment pour parler.

-Solo arrête pas de me conseiller de la vendre. C'est vrai que ça ferais beaucoup de fric, mais bon. C'est tout ce que je possède. Et j'y tiens.

Heero s'installa tant bien que mal derrière Duo, ne pensant pas un instant aux conséquences de ses actes. Il leva sa propre visière.

-Tu vis avec Solo?

-Oh… parfois. Je traîne ici et là… Je suis parfois chez lui, parfois je dors à l'école et en échange, je joue les concierges.

Heero se demanda alors quel était le lien entre le professeur d'art et Duo. Puis, il rabattit ce songe comme il rabattait sa visière. Il n'avait pas envi de penser. Il était bien avec Duo. Il n'avait jamais été bien avec personne, omis sa mère. De plus, il avait la langue plus facile avec lui et il arrivait même à rester concentré sur la conversation. Il n'allait pas gâché cela en pensant à la condition presque plus mauvaise que la sienne du jeune natté…

Il enroula ses bras autour de la poitrine de Duo. Celui-ci les lui redescendit plus bas, autour de la taille. Il démarra et Heero ressentit un grand coup suivit d'une impression d'être en train de voler. Le vent fouettait la peau de ses bras et de ses épaules d'une façon languissante. Il n'avait pas froid. En fait, pour la première fois, il eut chaud.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Hmmmm un quatrième chapitre! Eh, les updates ne prennent pas trop de temps! Je suis fière de moi! Et puis, c'est tout de même neuf pages de word! xD


	5. Chapter 5

**Réponses aux reviews :**

**Neko At Work:** Merci, tu me flattes dans le sens du poil! Vi, le shonen-aï avance, tout doucement! J'ai hâte. XD Ce sont les auteurs qui attendent le plus impatiemment le moment fatal, mais ils font exprès pour les retarder.. erf!

MDR La chanson tordue! Ça convient tout à fait à mon histoire! Je devrais la faire chanter à Duo à un moment!

**Ilham:** Hello! Oui, la relation avance du mieux que je peux la faire avancer! Et j'en suis fière, pour éviter toute modestie xD Enfin, merci du review!

**Echizen D Luffy:** Ahhh… il peut bien devenir chaud, innocent comme il est, ça ne peut que lui être utile!

**Marnie02:** Ah, ça aurait pu être Zech, oui. Je n'ai pas été très explicite sur le physique de Quatre après tout! Et petit Heero va finir par ne plus être petit, évidemment… Merci de continuer à me lire!

* * *

**Chapitre 5**

Heero était arrivé chez lui à 18 heures moins le quart, ce qui signifiait qu'il avait passé près de six heures au près de Duo. Oh, pas qu'ils aient fait grand chose. Ils s'étaient baladé en moto presque tout le temps et s'étaient arrêté à divers endroits; dans un parc, dans un bar laitier… Ensuite, Duo avait été prendre des commandes du restaurant et était allé les rendre à Meiran. Finalement, il s'était proposé pour aller reconduire Heero qui avait poliment refusé, prétextant commencer à avoir le tournis à cause de la vitesse. Heureusement, Duo avait simplement haussé les épaules et lui avait demandé de revenir.

Heero était donc rentré à pied, rebutant l'autobus, et s'était attendu à une grande scène de la part de sa mère. Eh non. Elle n'était même pas à la maison. Surpris, il avait d'abord pensé qu'elle avait pu sortir pour faire des courses, ou alors partir à sa recherche par inquiétude (ce qui était un espoir vain). Mais après cinq heures à l'attendre, il s'était fait une raison. Le fait qu'il parte avait bien fait l'affaire de Domenico. Elle n'avait sans doute pas hésité une seconde avant de quitter le logis, comme lui l'avait fait.

Heero était en colère. Normalement, cela lui aurait passé six pieds par dessus la tête. Après tout, il connaissait bien sa mère et ça n'aurait pas dû le surprendre qu'elle disparaisse sans laisser de note. Or, cette fois-ci était différente, il n'aurait pas su dire pourquoi. Peut-être parce qu'il venait de passer un bon moment avec Duo? Enfin, quoi qu'il en soit, il en voulait à sa mère. Assis contre, le mur, il donnait de grands coups de crayons à sa tablette à dessin. Le croquis représentait un cœur –un vrai cœur humain- saignant entre des mains griffues qui s'enserraient étroitement autour, jusqu'à le faire éclater. Heero était si précis que le dessin semblait réel. Une réalité affreusement morbide. Il lui arrivait rarement de faire des esquisses si noires, mais sur le moment, il en avait ressenti le besoin. Au dernier coup de crayon, il appuya si fort que la feuille se déchira. Il arracha la page et la réduis en morceaux. Il ne gardait jamais ce genre de dessin. Il les trouvait d'abord jolis et bien représentatif de ses émotions, mais par la suite, ils lui faisaient peur et il insupportait de les avoir dans son champ de vision. De plus, il craignait que sa mère ne finisse par les découvrir, bien plus que les portraits de Duo. Aux yeux de Domenico, Heero était heureux. Enfin, c'est du moins ce qu'il aimait à lui faire croire. Lorsqu'elle le savait malheureux, tout allait de pire en pire. Il l'avait bien vu lorsqu'il était rentré avec un coquart…

Il quitta sa chambre et alla dans la cuisine. Il mit les résidus de papier dans un pot et chercha un paquet d'allumette. Une fois trouvé, il mit le feu aux papiers et attendit qu'ils soient réduis en cendres. Par moment, les papiers se mettaient à voltiger et il devait les ramener dans le feu. Au final, il passa le bol sous l'évier, répandant de la vapeur partout, et jeta le contenu noirci dans la poubelle.

Plus ou moins satisfait, il jeta un coup d'œil sur l'horloge. 11 heures trente. Peut-être son patron avait-il appelé pour qu'elle retourne au travail de toute urgence? Il se rendit à la fenêtre et toisa le ciel sombre dénudé d'étoile. Non… sa mère était une simple hôtesse. Si elle était en congé, il n'y avait aucune raison pour qu'on revienne sur cette décision. Il se cogna durement la tête contre la vitre.

-Mais où es-tu… murmura-t-il pour lui-même.

Il retourna dans sa chambre, prit une veste dans sa commode et sa casquette sur le lit, et quitta la demeure. Il ne pensa pas à une destination concrète et se mit simplement à marcher. Il passa par la ruelle de la vieille Barton. Elle n'était évidemment pas sur ses marches d'escalier, mais d'une fenêtre jaillissait une lumière qui trahissait la présence de la dame. Heero s'approcha de l'escalier et jeta un coup d'œil. Il y avait un chat qui y dormait et, à l'approche de Heero, il se réveilla, cracha, et gravit l'escalier à toute vitesse jusqu'au premier balcon.

Une petite bouille familière apparut alors à la fenêtre. Trowa, il se souvenait bien. Le gamin semblait heureux de le voir. Il avait un grand sourire, un beau sourire. Heero le lui rendit. Apparemment, il était apprécié. Il fit un léger signe de la main auquel Trowa répondit immédiatement. Il disparut alors de la fenêtre et, quelques secondes après, la porte du premier étage qui donnait sur la ruelle s'ouvrit et Trowa venait se planter devant Heero. Celui-ci s'en trouva assez malaisé. Il ne pensait pas rester longtemps et ne voulait surtout pas se faire inviter à entrer. Cependant, Trowa ne fit que demeurer planté là comme un piquet, l'expression joyeuse, mais le regard profond. Après quelques minutes de confrontation visuel, Heero décida qu'il perdait un temps précieux et que la vieille Barton était une bien mauvaise gardienne pour ne pas se rendre compte que son rejeton avait quitté la maison.

-Tu devrais rentrer dormir, il est tard, tenta finalement Heero.

Trowa pencha la tête de côté sans faire un mouvement pour s'en aller. Son regard pénétrant observait les moindres gestes de son aîné avec un grand intérêt.

Heero prit alors sa casquette et l'abattit sur la tête du petit. Celui-ci gloussa et s'enfuit dans la maison avec le couvre-chef, refermant vivement la porte. Hébété, Heero sourit quand même et continua son chemin.

---------------------------------------------------------------------

Heero marchait depuis une bonne vingtaine de minute. Il faisait frais, mais surtout, il faisait noir. Les rues étaient mal éclairées et pratiquement désertiques. Il distinguait parfois quelques bruits étouffés provenant de ruelles, mais il ne se retournait pas par peur de ce qu'il pourrait y voir. Il ne savait pas exactement ce qu'il cherchait, n'ayant jamais vu le lieu de travail de sa mère, mais ça le relaxait et il sentait sa colère contre sa mère retomber peu à peu. Maintenant, il était plutôt inquiet, d'autant plus qu'il se sentait de plus en plus perdu à chaque pas. Il avait dû prendre un mauvais tournent à un moment ou un autre, car il ne reconnaissait plus les maisons. L'ombre ravageait entièrement la rue et seuls les réverbères lui fournissaient une mince aide de leurs lumières blafardes.

Heero finit tout bonnement par s'arrêter et se traiter mentalement d'idiot. Il était perdu et il continuait d'avancer sans penser qu'il s'enfonçait peut-être loin de sa maison. Il fit donc demi-tour et tenta de refaire le chemin en sens inverse. Pas de chance, à force de tourner et de prendre des routes aléatoires, il ne s'y retrouvait plus. Pas étonnant, il ne distinguait rien du tout. Allait-il devoir dormir dehors, ou marcher toute la nuit?

Heero vira dans une ruelle, à présent très nerveux, et s'assit contre un mur de briques. Il avait l'air d'un enfant de cinq ans qui avait perdu sa maman le temps de se laisser distraire une seconde par un oiseau ou un écureuil. Repliant ses jambes contre son torse, Heero se maudit. S'il était sagement resté à la maison, cela ne se serait pas produit et sa mère aurait fini par rentrer. Mais non. Il fallait qu'il parte à sa recherche alors qu'il n'avait pas la moindre idée de l'endroit où elle se trouvait dans cette ville immense. Fallait-il qu'il soit stupide à ce point? Soupirant de fatigue, il s'autorisa à fermer les yeux. Le mur était dur contre sa tête, le sol était froid et des bruits survenaient à tout moment, mais malgré tout, il commença à s'assoupir tout doucement…

----------------------------------------------------------------------

Heero sentit quelque chose bouger devant lui. Il ouvrit les yeux à temps pour recevoir un coup au visage. Le choc le fit s'étaler au sol. Sonné, il releva lentement la tête, n'ayant pas le réflexe de se relever. Il eut cependant celui de protéger son visage avant de recevoir un autre coup. Entre ses doigts, il distingua une grande silhouette effacée à cause de la noirceur. Large, elle émanait une certaine puissance et une solidité de plomb. Mais plus que ça, Heero eut l'impression qu'il n'avait pas affaire à quelqu'un de normal, d'humain. Il n'eut pas peur, mais il fut assez ahuri pour figer lorsqu'il reçut un troisième coup. Cette fois, sa vue se troubla et il sentit quelque chose couler le long de son menton. Comme électrisé, il se releva à pleine vitesse et évita une nouvelle attaque. Il s'élança hors de la ruelle et se pencha en sentant la présence. Il réussit encore à esquiver un coup, mais il s'étala par terre en trébuchant. Un rire rocailleux retentit derrière lui, un rire cruel, empli de méchanceté volontaire. Heero se sentit soulever et retourner.

-Pauvre fils de pute, murmura-t-il, Une vrai poupée de chiffon, comme l'autre connasse…

La voix était grave. En fait, elle n'avait rein d'une voix. À travers sa frayeur, Heero entendait plutôt des grognements et des sons gras. Enfant, il avait écouté un film d'épouvante alors que sa mère dormait. C'était un flop; les effets spéciaux étaient ringards et les personnages n'avaient pas l'air naturel. Néanmoins, le monstre était très réaliste. Si moche pouvait-il être, son attitude, sa voix, son regard ne s'assimilaient qu'à la haine… La haine que sa mère éprouvait pour les hommes, la haine que les jeunes de son âge éprouvaient pour lui, même la haine que Duo éprouvait vraisemblablement pour son père… Heero eut alors très peur. Peur que cette haine soit contagieuse. Peur de la ressentir en son être. La main qui lui enserrait le cou le brûlait.

Devant l'air semi-absent de Heero même en pareil situation, le 'monstre' sembla s'irriter. Le bras s'étendit soudainement vers l'arrière. Ça y était. La haine allait le frapper de plein fouet s'il ne faisait rien. Apeuré, Heero leva vivement le genou et l'écrasa là où il savait que son agresseur aurait mal, tout droit dans les parties. L'autre poussa un grognement mêlé de surprise et de douleur et Heero fut tout fin libre. Étourdit et confus, il hésita un moment. Ce fut lorsque le monstre leva la main pour l'agripper de nouveau qu'il eut un mouvement de recul, tourna les talons et s'élança pour courir. Il sentit une pression sur son pied et trébucha. Il agita vigoureusement la jambe, et finalement, son soulier demeura dans la main du monstre alors que lui se sentit projeter vers l'avant par perte d'équilibre. Alors qu'il tentait de se relever malgré la sensation de tournis qui l'assaillait, deux phares l'aveuglèrent. Un klaxon retentit dans le silence paniqué. Heero n'eut pas le temps de faire un mouvement qu'en moins de quelques secondes, il se sentait percuté.

Le choc fut très grand, mais la douleur ne vint qu'après. Vive et stridente, elle se propageait partout dans son corps. Heero tremblait convulsivement, un goût métallique dans la bouche. C'était la haine, assurément… La haine l'avait frappé… Le temps d'entendre des bruits divers, paniqués, stressants, Heero était déjà dans les vapes.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Et voilà, le cinquième chapitre est un peu tragique, mais surtout mélangeant… Eh! Mais pas pour longtemps!


	6. Chapter 6

Réponse aux reviews : 

**Noan:** ;; Okay, mon histoire est peut-être trop compliquée alors. C'est plus ou moins exprès, j'avais osé espéré que le déroulement était concret sans laisser deviner trop de chose. Mais, tant que l'histoire est encore lisible, ça me va! Et tant que mon Heero est crédible, c'est parfait!

**Echizen D Luffy:** Qu'est-ce qui te dit que je sais ce que je fais? XD Non, ce n'est pas ce Trowa qui est avec Quatre, évidemment. Ce Trowa-là a seulement 5 ans.. Enfin, je ne dévoilerai pas tout! J'admet que je suis parfois dure à comprendre. Et, non, tu n'as pas l'esprit tordu. Heero ignore totalement ce que fait sa chère mère. C'est un garçon intelligent, mais amplement naïf.

**Ilham:** Avancer les choses? Eh bien, dans un certain sens, oui! Mais Heero n'est pas si mal en point, ne t'en fait pas. Je déteste plonger un personnage dans le coma.

**Marnie02:** Oui, oui! Tu décris bien la relation. Heero est sincèrement accroché à sa mère, mais peut-être pour de mauvaises raisons qui font qu'effectivement, il ressent de l'étouffement et n'évolue pas beaucoup.

Tu as raison d'avoir peur, sa maman n'est pas particulièrement compréhensive.

Tant qu'à la vérité.. disons que ce n'est pas pour maintenant!

**Sakura Aoi:** Merci! Inattendu, c'est le mot que j'aime associer à mes versions de Heero et Duo!

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0

**Chapitre 6**

Domenico alluma les lumières de son appartement et traîna des pieds jusqu'à la table. Elle déposa son sac à main dessus, l'ouvrit et y enfouit la perruque blonde qu'elle portait pour le travail. Elle secoua ses cheveux bruns, alla à l'évier et s'aspergea le visage d'eau. Épuisée, elle se rendit à sa chambre d'un pas lourd. Elle troqua le décolleté et la jupe courte qu'elle avait sur elle pour un pyjama. Elle s'étendit sur son lit et sourit. Décidément, les choses commençait à mieux aller. Dans le domaine où elle était, elle ne se serait jamais attendue à avoir une promotion. Eh oui. Ce monsieur allait lui faire gagner pratiquement le double de ce qu'elle amassait péniblement chaque jour. Avec ça, elle pourrait largement faire vivre son Heero et s'accorder ce qu'elle souhaite. Seul inconvénient, le nouveau lieu de travail se trouvait assez éloigné d'ici, dans un quartier plus riche, plus débauché aussi, là où bien sûr, elle ne pourrait jamais résider avec Heero. Et elle ne pouvait tout de même pas prendre le bus deux fois par jour, une heure chaque fois, avec le genre d'habillement qu'elle porterait à présent. Elle se faisait déjà remarquer avec ses robes courtes et moulantes, pas besoin de se faire lapider en pleine rue. Il n'y avait alors qu'une solution, plus ou moins plaisante, mais qui était pour le mieux…

Domenico chercha la poignée du tiroir de sa table de chevet. Elle l'ouvrit et saisit un objet sous une pile de papier. Un cadre. La photo la représentait à quinze ans avec bébé Heero dans les bras. À côté d'elle, l'homme qui l'avait blessée. C'était la seule fois où il était venu voir son fils. La journée avait été assez triste pour elle. Odin Yuy avait monopolisé bébé Heero qui avait eu l'air de beaucoup apprécier cet homme qui s'apprêtait à l'abandonner de nouveau. Pourtant, elle avait eu très peur qu'il ne parte avec Heero. Il aurait pu avoir facilement la garde et probablement que le petit aurait été plus heureux avec son père. Mais non, elle avait été très égoïste et, effectivement, Odin lui avait demandé s'il pouvait garder le petit, quand il lui avait exposé qu'il ne désirait pas la laisser aux prises avec un bébé, qu'il était désolé d'être parti la première fois etc. et etc.. Elle lui avait simplement répondu que s'il lui volait Heero, elle allait s'ouvrir les veines devant chez lui. Ou du moins, une horreur du genre… Ainsi, Odin était parti et Heero était resté. Et maintenant, Heero était un enfant lunatique et silencieux. Et encore, Domenico gardait l'espoir de le rendre heureux un jour. Elle ne regrettait pas tout à fait son chantage et désirait ne jamais le regretter.

Elle rangea la photographie et alla toquer à la porte de Heero. Pas de réponse. Pourtant, il devait être huit heures, et Heero était toujours levé à cette heure. Peut-être la boudait-il pour avoir découché? Dans ce cas, elle avait l'excuse de son travail. Ou alors il s'était fait du mauvais sang toute la nuit et ne s'était endormi qu'au matin? Domenico ouvrit et trouva le lit de Heero totalement vide. Surprise, elle alla voir à la salle de bain. Non plus. Heero serait sorti? Non, il l'aurait normalement attendu. Mais Heero n'était pas là lorsqu'elle était parti à son rendez-vous. Peut-être avait-il lui-même découché? Mais, Heero n'avait pas vraiment d'amis. Il respectait trop l'aversion de sa maman pour les hommes pour aller se balader avec des petits voyous toute la journée. Tant qu'aux filles, il n'en voyait pas souvent. Où aurait-il pu coucher? D'ailleurs, où avait-il bien pu aller hier? Elle l'avait attendu une bonne heure pour lui dire qu'elle devait partir ce soir-là, mais il n'était pas revenu.

Interdite et soucieuse, Domenico sortit dehors en pyjama et fit le tour de la bâtisse, se souvenant que Heero allait parfois dessiner dehors. Elle se rendit jusqu'au parc un peu plus loin. Un jour, sur un coup de distraction, Heero lui avait dit qu'il préférait passer ses journées dans le parc plutôt que dans l'appartement. Malheureusement, il n'y était pas. Il n'y avait que quelques enfants lève-tôt qui s'amusaient sur les diverses attractions.

Domenico retourna chez elle, perplexe. Des courses. Il était probablement parti faire des courses. Mais… avec quel argent? Les traits de la jeune femme se durcirent. Le fait de ne trouver aucune excuse valable pouvant justifier l'absence de son Heero lui procurait une irritation grandissante. L'éventualité que son fils ait pu être dans une position inconfortable, voire dangereuse, ne l'effleura que légèrement. Elle ne songeait qu'à ce que Heero lui faisait subire en ce moment : de l'inquiétude. Cependant, lorsqu'elle pénétra à nouveau dans la chambre de son fils, elle trouva quelque chose d'insolite sous le lit qui transforma l'inquiétude en colère sourde. Fusse le hasard que son passif enfant n'ait pas prit le soin de ranger entièrement sa tablette, mais un pan de celle-ci dépassait de sous le meuble comme une illumination. Bien entendu, la mère, curieuse, s'en saisit.

Le portrait n'était pas d'elle, ce qui était déjà douteux. De plus, malgré les traits plutôt féminins et délicats de la personne, il s'agissait à l'évidence d'un homme. Un bel homme, encore jeune, qui souriait nonchalamment. Un flash douloureux revint à l'esprit de Domenico. Odin n'était-il pas aussi beau à cet âge? Aussi souriant et décontracté? Son visage se crispa et elle serra la mâchoire. Depuis quand Heero voyait-il cet imposteur, ce briseur de cœur? Et cela, sans lui en parler? Le pire, c'est qu'en tournant les pages, elle constatait que la tablette était pleine de représentation de cette aberrance. Ce ne pouvait être vrai… Heero était un garçon. S'il se mettait à voir d'autres garçons, il allait devenir encore plus bizarre et renfermé. On lui briserait le cœur, comme on lui avait briser à elle. Furieuse, elle saisit la palette à deux mains, à bout de bras, dans le but de la déchiqueter.

Le téléphone sonna.

----------------------------------------------------------------------

Heero émit un dernier gémissement dans son sommeil, puis s'éveilla en sursaut. Sous le choc, il tenta de s'asseoir, mais une douleur électrisante le parcouru des jambes à la tête, et il retomba sur le matelas, le souffle coupé. Nerveux, il jeta un regard flou autour de lui. Il n'était pas à la maison. Tout était blanc. Les murs, le plafond, le plancher, les draps… et même l'armoire dans le fond de la pièce. L'hôpital. Heero n'était allé qu'une fois à l'hôpital, et depuis, il en avait horreur. Était-il là depuis longtemps? Paniqué, il tenta de se lever une seconde fois. Même douleur stridente, même abattement dans le lit.

Soudain, tout lui revint en mémoire. Sa promenade nocturne pour se calmer, son égarement dans les rues mal éclairées, sa sieste, son réveil brutal au contact d'un monstre… et la haine qui le frappait brutalement. Sauf que maintenant lucide, il faisait peu à peu le lien entre le monstre et un individu adepte de la violence gratuite, et celui entre la haine et une voiture. Il constata alors, avec ahurissement, qu'il était toujours en vie. Bizarrement, cette idée ne lui procura rien de réjouissant. Au contraire, son ventre se contracta. Qui avait-il d'avantageux pour lui à avoir survécu? Sa mère serait furieuse. Il ne pourrait plus jamais sortir seul. Elle serait bien capable de l'enfermer dans un placard à double tour et de n'ouvrir la porte que pour le nourrir, ou encore, pour le toucher.

Heero frémit, les yeux dans le vide. Il sentit quelque chose d'humide perler au coin de ses yeux et, surpris, il leva une main douloureuse pour l'essuyer. Il observa un instant la larme, puis son regard dévia sur sa main, puis sur son bras. Une rayure rouge assez grande le traversait. Ça n'était pas bon, ça. Si ça devenait une cicatrice, sa mère allait le tuer. Sa mère, sa mère, sa mère…

-Bonjour!

Heero sursauta tant que la douleur parcouru son corps une troisième fois. Un rire cristallin survint à ses côtés et il tourna péniblement la tête. Une jeune femme, les cheveux noirs coupés courts, lui souriait. Dieu merci, elle n'était pas habillé de blanc.

-Je suis désolée! s'exclama-t-elle. Je crois que je vous ai sorti de votre bulle un peu trop brusquement!

Sorti de sa bulle?…

-Je m'appelle Hilde Schbeiker, je suis bénévole ici! Je ne savais pas si tu étais réveillé, mais j'ai quand même apporté de quoi manger. Et j'ai eu raison, on dirait!

Elle déposa devant lui un plateau-repas. La nourriture, soit de la soupe, du jus d'orange et ce qui ressemblait à un pudding figé, ne lui disait pas grand chose. Même les conserves de fin du mois semblaient plus comestibles…

-Tu dois avoir du mal à bouger les bras, tu veux que je t'aide?

Heero lui lança un regard perplexe. Elle disait ça sans gêne. Il regarda à nouveau la nourriture insipide. Il saisit une cuiller, non sans ressentir une vague douleur dans le bras, et goutta à la soupe du bout des lèvres. Il grimaça et échappa la cuiller dans le bol, éclaboussant un peu les draps. La jeune fille, Hilde, rit à nouveau.

-Oui, j'admet que c'est pas très bon!

De toute façon, il n'avait pas très faim. Son ventre ne cessait de se retourner.

-Il faut que je m'en aille, murmura-t-il.

Hilde mit fin à son rire joyeux et le dévisagea. Heero semblait sérieux, donc, elle secoua la tête.

-Pas tout de suite, quand même! Tu as deux côtes cassées! Ça mérite quelques jours de repos, tu ne crois pas?

Elle eut un sourire gentil.

-Ça prendra… disons, une semaine si tout va bien!

Deux côtes cassées? Heero soupira. C'était moins pire que la douleur ne le laissait paraître, finalement. Mais une semaine… c'était déjà trop.

-Je peux pas, ma… mère… va s'inquiéter.

Hilde haussa les épaules.

-Le docteur l'a assurément déjà prévenu, voyons.

Heero écarquilla les yeux et essaya de se lever. Hilde secoua à nouveau de la tête et le maintint sur le lit.

-Arrête! Si tu bouges trop, ça va prendre encore plus de temps à guérir! Mais arrête!

-Je veux rentrer!

Heero se démena un moment malgré la douleur, mais lorsqu'il aperçut une silhouette familière à la porte, il s'immobilisa. La jeune fille se redressa, éméchée, se retourna, et eut un regard désolé. Domenico s'avança dans la pièce jusqu'à être directement à côté de son fils. Elle avait l'air étrange. Ses yeux exprimaient le soulagement, mais aussi… autre chose. Elle tendit une main et la passa sur le front de Heero.

-Dieu merci, tu es encore en vie.

-…

-Tu as eu envi de te promener tout seul le soir? Ce n'était pas très sage. Tu sais pourtant que notre cartier n'est pas très sécuritaire.

Heero baissa les yeux, mais Domenico lui prit le menton, un peu moins que doucement, et lui releva la tête. L'infirmière eut un mouvement pour intervenir, mais s'arrêta, hésitante. C'est lorsque Domenico se retourna et lui jeta un regard venimeux qu'elle décida de les laisser seuls. Alors seulement, la femme inspira.

-Heero, quand tu reviendras à la maison, je n'y serai plus.

Le jeune écarquilla les yeux, mais n'ouvrit pas la bouche. Domenico sembla avoir du mal à continuer, mais parvint à le faire.

-Je vais… J'ai eu une promotion… je vais aller demeurer dans un autre cartier. Seule… mais… je t'enverrai de l'argent, bien sûr, et je viendrai te voir le plus souvent possible.

Heero ne dit rien. Il observait sa mère comme si elle avait une grande tâche au milieu de la figure. Il secoua lentement la tête, abasourdi. Domenico lui prit la main et la lui serra, sans obtenir de réponse.

-Heero, ce sera temporaire. J,ai confiance en toi. Je peux te faire confiance, n'est-ce pas?

Heero hocha la tête, absent. Domenico soupira, renifla, puis se retourna.

-Maman! appela, Heero.

Elle s'arrêta et tourna la tête.

-Je t'aime, maman, murmura-t-il.

Domenico sourit faiblement et lui souffla un baiser avant de quitter la pièce rapidement. Heero se retrouva seul, à fixer le mur. Pour la première fois, il se demanda comment sa mère avait pu lui faire ça.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Ahhh… sixième chapitre. Pas trop en retard, j'espère… Enfin. Ce chapitre-ci est un peu ennuyeux. Il sert au tournant de l'histoire, mais je n'en suis pas particulièrement fière. Vivement le prochain;;


End file.
